The Miracles of Thanksgiving
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Jackie's eagerly awaiting the birth of her twins. With all of her friends doing their own thing and Hyde doing who knows what, Jackie has to ask Red for help, something she never thought she'd do. Sequel to Journey to New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now, everyone, please bear with me. This, along with my story I'll Love You, Forever and Ever, are the two projects I am currently working on. I'll try to go back and forth with updating, but don't expect a new chapter every other day because of school and other things I have to do. With that said, here's the first chapter of the fifth installment of the That '80s Beginning Series.**

_I've decided that I want to be the kind of dad that Red Forman is._

_My reason for telling you this? It's because I'm going to be a dad soon. _

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_November 28th, 1986_

_8:01 AM  
>Location: Eric Forman's Basement<em>

Watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade always brings back great memories. Since my mom only paid the electrical bill when it was no more than ten degrees below zero and she always seemed to disappear with a new guy every week, I always wound up sleeping over at the Formans on Thanksgiving and waking up early with Eric to watch the parade. About halfway through, Laurie would straggle in, Donna and Kelso would come over, and then Jackie and Fez when they came to be our friends. And for some reason, they are always my favorite memories.

In the basement, as the parade starts, I'm sitting on my chair while Jackie, who gave up trying to hide her very pregnant belly around month four, stretches out on the battered couch. Eric and Donna are here, too, they're sprawled out on the floor. Donna cradles their seven month old son Luke in her arms; I don't think I've seen him awake for more than an hour straight. Their six year old Charlotte, with her curly, flaming red hair, jumps up and down excitedly as the opening ceremonies begin. I don't look at Jackie's face, but I can guarantee a big smile is plastered across it. I can also guarantee you that she's thinking that will be our children in a few years and I guess I'm thinking the same thing also.

December 12th is her due date, but Jackie looks like she could burst at any moment. She's been on bed rest for about a month, but it hasn't stopped her from walking over from our house, Donna's old home, over to the Formans, where we are now, everyday. I don't blame her; it must get pretty boring being at home all alone, considering I'm at work almost everyday.

Believe me when I tell you I couldn't be more terrified. Who wouldn't when they find out they're expecting twins? It's a huge undertaking and already we've moved from our tiny apartment, bought more baby clothes than I've ever seen in my life, and Jackie is _still_pouring over Babies Я Us magazines. I guess I can cut her some slack on that one, since we don't know if the babies are boys or girls. But my wallet can't be cut any slack; Jackie was never one to worry about dollars and cents.

The parade cuts to commercial and Charlotte, a bit disappointed, runs to Eric. "Daddy," she starts, her tiny voice bringing the attention of everyone in the room to her. "Where'd the parade go?"

"It had to go away for a little." I take note of how Eric talks to her, and the way he smiles at her. "But guess who's going to come before the parade comes back?"

Charlotte's mouth grows into a smile and she giggles with anticipation. "Who? Who?"

Eric wiggles his hands in front of her face. "The tickle monster!"

Charlotte shrieks and heads for the stairs, but because she's so small, she only makes it up halfway before Eric catches up with her. He comes back down, Charlotte hanging upside down over his shoulder. "Look who I caught," Eric smirks.

Donna and Jackie laugh, and even I throw in a smile.

_Daddy._I can't wait until the day I hear those words. I can't wait until the day I can chase my children around until I fall to the ground defeated, watch as my kids climb over me and then jump up, carrying one under each arm. Most importantly, I can't wait until the day I can hold those two babies in my arms.

It turns out I won't have to wait too long, though, because the events of the next few hours will ultimately change me and Jackie's lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Donna's Diary**_

_Tuesday, April 20th, 1982_

Jackie and Hyde's wedding was today and, let me tell you, Jackie looked stunning, even more than I did at my wedding. You know, back when Jackie started liking Hyde after he said her stash was his, no one ever thought they'd actually get together. We'd always thought she'd end up with Kelso, who would cheat on her again and again, and then they'd break up, date other people, get back together, and the cycle would keep going. Even when Jackie and Hyde started dating (if you could call it that), no one thought it would go farther than that summer. But I guess it was around the time that Hyde married that stripper that everyone started wondering if our thoughts of them lasting together really were wrong. And when she got with Fez… it just shook us all. There are no worries now, though. Jacqueline Hyde is here to stay, and no one has a problem with it at all. (And one more thing- it _is_4/20, but don't worry, we all gave that up last year. At least, everyone minus Kelso .)

_Wednesday, May 25th, 1983_

After years and years of school, Eric and I have finally graduated college. To Eric, though, today was about going to the midnight showing of the new Star Wars movie. I mean, come on. He's 23 and married with a kid, you'd think he'd be more mature But no, he left me at home, nine hours before graduation so he could watch the prequel of a movie he saw as teen. Seriously, Eric could have written the movie himself years ago.

_Sunday, February 9th, 1986_

Halley's Comet appeared in the sky tonight. It was amazing to see it, and even more amazing that I got to see it through Charlotte's eyes also. And in 2061, when the comet appears again, hopefully she and her new baby brother will be able to watch it together with their children and grandchildren.

Speaking of the baby, I'm 6 and a 1/2 months a long. Luckily for me, the morning sickness has long stopped, but the raining hormones haven't.

Red and Kitty are cool about it, though. I guess Red is just excited that another baby means the potential of him being good and sports. And Kitty is just excited that everything she cooks, I'll eat and _still_want more.

_Sunday, April 20th, 1986_

Finally, he's here. His name is Lucas Steven Forman. Yes, he's named after Luke Skywalker and, yes, he's named after Hyde. He thinks it's no big deal, and I guess it's really not, but I think little Luke will find it interesting that his name is after one of the best people Eric and I know. We've decided that his godparents are going to be Kelso and Brooke, even though Jackie thinks she and Hyde should be the godparents of both Charlotte and Luke.

But Jackie and Hyde don't need any more responsibilities on their plates because two tiny bundles are going to bring big changes. That's right: Jackie's _pregnant,__wi_th _twins._That's how I went into labor. I had gone with Jackie for a doctor and when the test results came back positive, Luke decided it was time for him to come out.

And so, that's how my day went. Life's going to be crazy from now on, now that Jackie and I will each have two kids. And who knows where our future will take us. I know where mine will. On the 1st, Eric and I are leaving for Europe until September. I have a job at a newspaper in Italy covering all of the American news for the summer. It's going to be fun, but crazy with all of the kids.

The nurse brought Luke in a little while ago. It's amazing holding him, but kind of hard when you're trying to write at the same time. I wonder if he knows what life has in store for him, I wonder if _any_babies know what they're in for.

_Thursday, May 1st, 1986_

We're on the plane to Italy! I can't believe it! Finally, after all of these years of saying it, I'm getting out of this town!

_Tuesday, September 2nd, 1986_

Today was Charlotte's first day of Kindergarten and, I'll admit it, I cried. Not as much as Eric though. I thought he was going to cry a river and send Luke down it like Moses. We just got back from Italy yesterday and I'm already missing it, but it's time to settle down now. And with my reporting job in Kenosha, I'll have the best of both worlds.

_Monday, September 8th, 1986_

There's this new TV show on called The Oprah Winfrey Show (how creative, right?) The show seems interesting, but I can guarantee you one thing, she'll never be better than Donohue.

_Monday, October 27th, 1986_

The Mets won the World Series tonight and normally I wouldn't car since football is _so_much better, but _come__on._I think the Red Sox could have put in more effort and won. Personally, though, I think the Yankees should have put in a lot more effort to actually get into the World Series. You'd think after winning it 22 times, winning a 23rd would be a piece of cake.

_Thursday, November 28th, 1986_

Thanksgiving is here once more, and once again I have so many things to be Thankful for: Eric, Charlotte, and now Luke. And soon Jackie and Hyde will have their own two little bundles to be thankful for. They're coming soon, you can just sense it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to redo this chapter upon _cookingmamapro82__'__s_review. I completely agree with her that some of the characters were definitely OOC, and I think I was just overly excited that I had an idea, so I posted without reading it over to make sure it was up to normal standards. However, I only updated the ending a lot, with a little in the kitchen scene, because there's a reason why Kitty was a little OOC.**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_November 28th, 1986_

_11:16 AM  
>Location: Eric Forman's Bedroom<em>

I guess I should be used to it by now, what with having two kids and everything (it's still freaky to say that, by the way). But, I mean, come on! It's bad enough being in the heat of the moment and Donna has to stop me, but when a six and a seven year old have to do it… then it's just creepy.

One second we're making out and the next…

"Hey… guys," I slowly say, breaking away from Donna. I smile at Betsy and Charlotte who stand in the doorway.

Betsy rolled her eyes and I started wondering how many times she'd walked in on her parents. "Aunt Jackie says she needs your help."

Donna looked at me with a long stare.

"Well, tell Aunt Jackie that she should ask Uncle Steven for help," I told them.

"But Daddy," Charlotte started. "Aunt Jackie _needs_ you."

I looked back at Donna, but she offered no support. I sighed and turned back to Betsy and Charlotte with their hopeful eyes. "Come on, guys," I ushered them out of the room. "Go back to the basement and watch the parade."

"But!" they both screamed. I shut the door on them before they could say anything else.

I turned to Donna with a smirk. "Now, where were we?"

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

_12: 46 AM_

_ You__can__do__this,__Jackie,_I told myself. _It__'__s__probably__just__nothing._

Yeah, right. These pains were definitely not _nothing._On a scale of being backstabbed by my cheerleading friends to breaking up with Steven, pregnancy pains were definitely closer to being cheated on by Michael. Even worse, no one was around to help. Kelso and Brooke had gone last-minute grocery shopping for Mrs. Forman. Fez and that girl (why do I have trouble saying she's his wife?), June, weren't coming around until dinner time. Besides, they lived… okay; no one knows _exactly_where they live. Obviously, Eric and Donna were probably going to be no help, considering I'd sent the girls up there more than an hour before and none of the four had returned.

And Steven? My only guess was that when he disappeared 45 minutes before he'd gone back home next door and taken a nap. Boys! I was pregnant with his children and he had the freaking nerve to leave me to take a freaking nap!

"Ugh!" I screamed, unsuccessfully trying to roll over. As you can see, my "pregnant glow" had long since deteriorated into pregnant rage.

"Jackie, sweetie!" Mrs. Forman shouted from downstairs. "I need your help up here!"

I groaned. Why would she want me anyway? Hadn't she learned a long time ago that my hands were meant for shopping, not for baking pies? But whatever, I got up anyway. Even though I was pregnant (and possibly going into labor), sitting around doing nothing but eating chips and watching TV was not how I wanted to be remembered.

I eased my way up the stairs, pausing before I descended up each one. Honestly, how could I have let myself get this way? Oh, yeah, I know how: I fell in love with Steven.

As I reached the top of the staircase, a sharp pain ricocheted through my body, but couldn't find the strength to yell out. I managed to walk the few steps it took to get into the kitchen and stumbled forward, grabbing onto the wall as I did so.

Mrs. Forman addressed me, but didn't look my way. Her focus was attached to a steaming pot of something on the stove which made my stomach churn (as if it wasn't enough already). "Finally, you're here,"

Okay, I think I knew the symptoms of pregnancy well enough by then, and memory loss wasn't one of them. I was _definitely_ not as slow getting to the kitchen as she made it sound.

"Mrs. Forman, I have-"

Mrs. Forman turned around and managed a smile. "Where'd Steven go?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping he was up here."

With a huff, she turned toward the kitchen cabinets, taking stuff out and setting them on the counter. "You're not going to go find him just standing there."

I crossed my arms and scowled at her, even though she wouldn't see me. "I need help."

"There's no time for whatever you need!" Mrs. Forman's calm voice was overtaken with anger. "I have to serve Thanksgiving dinner in four hours for thirteen people and I'm not going to get anything done if no one helps _me_." She turned around to face me once more and waved a piece of paper in my face. "Look at everything I still have to do!"

"But I-"

"No buts!" she yelled. "Go get him!"

Though these past months I've learned you should never mess with a pregnant woman (but teasing Donna both times was _hilarious_), I've known my whole life that when Kitty Forman gives you an order, you obey it. I shuffled toward the sliding door and out into the chilling air, my intentions full on marching home and dragging Steven out of his sleeping glory and into his living nightmare.

Another pain hit me as I walked (by now it was more like waddling) into the garage. It was becoming routine by then, but apparently not to Red because he jumped at the sight of me.

"You okay?" he asked. Red walked towards me, a rag in his hand from cleaning the Corvette we'd all chipped in for as a New Year's gift in 1980.

I looked up, the stare of death in my eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Fine," Red crossed his arms over his chest. "Here's a better question, why aren't you okay?"

"Forget it, I just need to get Steven," I said.

"Soot yourself."

Ever since Steven and I bought Donna's old house, and I'd started walking over to the Forman's each day, I've started thinking about Eric and Donna a lot. I know it's weird, but I can remember Donna always saying how she and Eric lived twenty steps away from each other. And, if they are big enough, I can make it from the Forman's back porch to ours in exactly 24 steps. Lately, I've been wondering if my relationship with Steven would have been different if we'd known each other our entire lives and lived next door to each like Eric and Donna did.

_What__if__the__twins__had__met__someone__like__that?_I thought. It was a possibility, a women two houses over was also pregnant. But what about Eric and Donna's son Luke? Wouldn't it be adorable if we watched our children fall in love?...

I found the door to our house empty, which wasn't a surprise because I don't think it'd ever been locked, not even when it was the Pinciotti. I walked right in, calling out Steven's name.

"Steven!" I yelled. "Steven, come on!"

I waited for an answer, but nothing came. But whatever, I'd just have to get him myself if I wanted to give birth anywhere but the bathroom floor.

I climbed the stairs to the top floor and headed down the hall, walking past the nurseries as I did so. This was another thing that had become routine for me. The second I discovered I was having twins (one boy and one girl, by the way), I went into decoration mode, ordering Steven, Michael, and Fez to paint the walls in the two rooms I'd decided to use as nurseries. I picked out the perfect cribs, re-did the carpeting, went on a shopping spree for clothes, blankets, and a rocketing chair. The result was a bright pink nursery for our daughter, the walls decorated with crowns, castles, and unicorns, a closet full of clothes, a white oak crib containing a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear, and a bright blue room with animals everywhere in sight for our son. I'd considered putting their names up on the wall, but changing my mind everywhere I went wasn't helping it at all.

I found the main bedroom empty, which wasn't a completely shock, but I still had no idea where Steven was, or what was too come.

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

I walked into the garage once more that day and leaned against one of the racks, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, what I was going to do. "I… I think I'm going into labor."

Red's head poked up from behind the side of Corvette he was polishing, his eyes widening. However, he still kept his cool. "Well, uh aren't you going to get Steven?"

I looked past the door in the garage and past the hedges in the yard. Even if Steven was there, I wouldn't have been able to make it again to the house to get him. They, the pains, were becoming more frequent and more unbearable. I fixed my gaze back toward Red with a sigh. "He wasn't there… would you take me?"

Red raised an eyebrow. "Take you where?"

I sighed once more, feeling what felt like the millionth pain coming on, but with more fierceness this time. "The hospital… I think it's time."


	4. Chapter 4

_1:55 PM_

As Red took off down the road, I wondered how he was able to survive all that he went through in life. Not just all of the gory war stuff, what I really wanted to know was how he was able to live with _us_all of these years. We all lived with him and Mrs. Forman at some time or another, and it's really hard for me to understand how they were able to deal with six teenagers. Most importantly, I wondered how Steven and I would be able to live with our twins once they were born.

"Ow!" I lurched forward in the front seat. So much for trying to have a moment. From everything I learned from the classes I forced Steven to take with me and from information from Donna and Brooke, the worst of the contractions was yet to come. But any of the knowledge Steven actually retained during the classes wouldn't have helped me then because I was diving head first into labor with no one but Red to help me.

Red smirked from his spot next to me, but his hands tensed on the Corvette's steering wheel. "Don't worry," he said, unsure of himself. "We'll get there soon enough.

"You think this is so funny," I groaned. "Why don't you try carrying two babies inside of you?" Sighing, I tried looking out the window to ease my pain. It was no use; I had too many bad memories of the town.

I was too uncomfortable also. Any position I tried to move in was either impossible or just made the situation worse. I sighed once more and leaned back in my seat. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Tell me a story."

I think I stunned Red, but I guess he'd learned a long time before to always listen to a pregnant woman's commands (especially if it was me), so he gave in. "What type of story?"

I shrugged. "Anything. I just need something to entertain me." It wasn't completely a lie, but I really just wanted something to entertain the babies. It'd become a ritual for me every night to tell the twins a story, whether it be long or short, abut my life. It was like a pre-birth bonding experience for me, and I think I wanted Red and the babies to have the same thing with each other.

"Hmm," Red's fingers drummed along the steering wheel.

Inside of me, I felt one of the babies kick and I wondered if that would be the last time I'd feel the sensation. "Tell me about the first person you were ever in love with."

"Red's eyes settled on me with a knowing, but annoyed smile. "You've known her for a long time already."

"She can't possibly be the first person you loved." I felt a tiny pang of guilt after I said it. I t wasn't exactly harsh, but I think someone might have interpreted it as me saying Red had settled with Mrs. Forman when they both could have had someone else. "I mean, even Jerry and Tallulah know that even Michael wasn't the first person I loved."

Red cringed in his seat. "Don't even name a child after Gerald Ford."

"It was just a joke," I told him. "I… we haven't picked out names yet."

"You really don't have names for them yet? Even Kitty had her children's names picked out when she was five," Red mocked me.

Wow, that really stumped me. Could it really be true that all along I hadn't planned out their names? Sure, we'd planned other things, but that was mostly what clothes they'd be wearing, what cribs they'd sleep in. We had thrown around a few, but none of them seemed fit.

"Come on," I said, trying to get back on subject. "Who was the first person you were ever in love with?"

"Jackie…" Red trailed off and looked at me. With a sigh, he started. "When I was thirteen there was this girl that sat next to me in English."

"And what was her name?" I prompted.

Red thought about it for a moment. "Julia Goldman… she was Jewish. I brought her home one day and my mom almost through her out." He smiled, "I never gave up, though."

I smiled back. "What'd you do?"

"Asked her out, of course. And we did, for a while." Red took a deep breath. "But then I went off to war, I met Kitty, and… you know the rest."

The next few minutes were just a blur of colors. We arrived at the hospital and I was rushed up to the maternity ward. I do believe I fought to get a private room, and I guess my pleading worked because I found myself lying on the most uncomfortable bed, wearing the most uncomfortable (and hideous) gown, in a room all by myself. Well, not all by myself. Red was standing outside talking to a doctor, a cup of coffee in his hands, but he still wasn't with me.

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at the strange tubes attached to my arms. There was a nurse there, also, coming around from the bottom of the bed to the side.

"So now I'm guessing I'm a science experiment?" I said, a little too meanly, now that I think about it.

The nurse smiled and pushed away a sweaty band of hair. "No. But it looks like you might be having your babies soon."

"What?" I yelled, a tear trailing down my face. "But... Steven… he isn't here yet!"

The nurse's face looked concerned. "Is Steven your husband?"

"Yes," I managed. I started to cry, but I really had no reason to. I was acting like a baby when I would probably have to deliver two of them in an indefinite amount of time.

The nurse patted my arm. "Don't worry," she soothed. "He'll get here."

_You__don__'__t__know__that,_I wanted to say. I didn't, though. Something inside me told me that as long as I believed anything was true, it would happen. After all, it had worked when I was desperately trying to get Steven back after our breakup.

I managed a tiny smile. "Thanks anyway."

The nurse walked out of the room and I watched as two figures dashed down the hall, running frantically past Red, then back again, and into my room. It was Eric and Donna.

"Jackie!" Donna screamed. She ran into the room, her arms flailing. Charlotte ran next to her, her tiny nose red from the outside air. "I'm so sorry!"

Eric ran in behind her, looking very Mr. Mom with a diaper bag and blanket hanging over his shoulder, as well as holding the carrier Luke was fast asleep in. "You okay?"

I, Donna, and even Charlotte all rolled their eyes.

Donna sighed and walked around to sit on the edge of my bed. "How're you holding up?"

"Horrible," I pulled on one of flattening curls. "My hair's a mess, I look completely ugly, and I'm becoming an object for science exploitation."

Donna laughed. "It happens to everyone."

"Donna, please," I groaned. "I'm not just _everyone,_I'm Jackie Burkhart."

I watched Donna and Charlotte roll their eyes again. Donna fixed her gaze on Luke who started to stir in his carrier seat. "Eric, can you give him too me."

"Wait," I told her. "Could I hold him?"

I saw Eric's face tense, I could tell how you wanted to make a not so funny joke, however, he carefully took Luke out and settled him gently in my arms.

I cradled look close to my body, but gave him back to Donna. I didn't know then, but I know now that I gave him up because it was hard to hold my friend's child and not my own. One thing I did decide on then, though, was that I wanted the babies to be born, right then and there.

As if on cue, the doctor walked in and smiled at all of us. "How are you feeling, Jackie?"

"Like the babies are coming soon."

The doctor pointed at me, followed by a thumbs up. "Right you are."

The sound of movement and struggle could be heard outside, and suddenly someone came into the room, but they were barely visible because of the blinding light streaming in from the windows.

"Doc, did I miss anything?"

"Steven!" I yelped, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Hey, Jacks," Steven came to my side. "How you holding up?"

The doctor turned to both of us. "She's holding up just fine. If you guys don't mind," he gestured toward Eric, Donna, Charlotte, and Luke, and then to us, "I think it's time to have us some babies!"

**A/N: Whoa, 2 chapters in 2 days, I think I'm doing really well! Look for the next chapter sometime soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Make it clear that Katie's name is Kathryn Angelina (not Katherine Angela) and Leo's name is Leonardo, Leonard

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! And, wow, just wow. This is my 3rd chapter in 2 days, I guess you could say that my intense writer's block is cured. Anyway, the book that Jackie reads to the twins from is called _Love__You__Forever,_by Robert Munsch. Just letting you know, I love that book and I want to read it to my children some day, which is why I put it in here. It also shows how Jackie and Hyde feel about everything that's going on. Oh, and, as always, there's going to be a sequel to this story! But I need to concentrate on other things first, so that story may take a month or so to post.**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_November 28th, 1986_

_2:46 PM  
>Location: Point Place Hospital, Room 416<em>

When I held Charlotte for the first time after she was born, something changed inside of me. I don't know what, but I think something inside of me told myself that someday I'd feel the same way as I did holding her, except it would be with my own child. And now that the day was finally here, I could not wait to hold the two tiny babies in my arms, make them feel as warm and secure as possible.

"Steven," Jackie whispered as she lay on the bed. She looked beautiful, her face glowed, her hair fell just right, and her smile was radiant. That was what she looked like to me, even more gorgeous now that she had given birth than on the day we got married. "Look." Jackie pulled back the hospital blanket to reveal the pinkish face of the baby—our son—in her arms.

"Steven," Dr. Armstrong called me from across the room. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

My heart jumped at the thought, the idea of holding my child for the first time was something, like I said before, that I was looking forward to most during Jackie's pregnancy, but I shook my head. "Nah, let Jackie hold them both first."

"But Steven," she protested. "I already have one of them."

"Now you'll have both," I fought back.

Jackie shifted our son farther into the crook of her left arm, holding out her right and letting Dr. Armstrong place the other baby in her other arm. "Wow," she exclaimed.

I brushed back one of the curls on Jackie's face, kissing her forehead and then each of our children's foreheads. "See, holding them isn't that bad."

Jackie raised her full arms up a bit. "Then why don't you do it?"

Well. I couldn't fight her there. Gently, I reached down and collected our daughter into my arms. She was lighter than I thought she would be, even though I was told she weighed 6 pounds and 7 ounces. Our son, on the other hand, was 7 pounds and 6 ounces, the exact opposite. I rubbed my thumb against the blanket, a soothing technique Eric had showed me. I watched as her eyelids fluttered against her face and then opened, revealing piercing green eyes that will always stay in my mind. And I swear I saw her smile at me… her dad.

Our family and friends started slowly filing into the room—no, I was wrong about that. They were all our family. Red and Kitty were the best parents we could have and Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez were like our siblings. Well, mine anyway. Jackie refused to all them that because they were all so much more than siblings… well, and the fact that she dated Fez and Kelso. Brooke was more like a confidant. June, Fez's wife, who we'd all come to acknowledge as a family member ("more like a distant cousin that we can do it with" Kelso had said). Betsy, Charlotte, and Luke would grow up with the twins, just like me, Jackie, and our friends had so many years before. They were all there—even Leo who was, strangely, like another father to me.

Kitty squealed. "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself any longer! I just had to see my new grandchildren!"

"Hey, that's a baby, man," Leo pointed to the girl who rested in my arms. I moved aside from the side of the bed so everyone could see Jackie and Leo gasped. "Whoa, there's another one!"

"Yeah," I said. "They're _our_ babies."

"Steven," Jackie whined. "We can't keep calling them 'the babies'."

"What _are_ you going to name them? Don't keep us waiting any longer!" Fez told me.

I took a seat on the edge of Jackie's bed and looked to Jackie who gave me a confirming nod. "We each got to pick one first name and one middle name for the kids. So I chose Angelina after my sister and Leo after, well, Leo."

"But I refused to name a kid Leonard," Jackie interjected. "So we…" I shot her a look and she sighed. "_I_decided on Leonardo."

"What are the other two?" Donna prompted. "Come on already."

"I chose Kathryn after you, Mrs. Forman," Jackie smiled in her direction. "And Reginald after you," she nodded towards Red.

"You named the baby after me?" asked Red in amazement. He didn't show it, but I think he was proud that he had a grandchild name after me.

"Who cares?" Kitty jumped up and down in excitement. "They named the baby after me!"

"So," I started. "We ended up with Kathryn Angelina and Leonardo Reginald."

"Aww!" Kitty squeezed and rushed to pull Jackie, me, and little Katie and Leo into a hug. "Can I call her Kit-Kat?"

"How come we don't get kids named after us?" Kelso yelled, breaking off Kitty's words and stepping up from the back of the crowd. "I mean, I slept with you!"

"Michael!" Jackie and Brooke scorned simultaneously.

"Dummy's right," Leo said. "I don't see you guys naming your kids Leo."

Dr. Armstrong reappeared, a camera in his hand. "Hey, mind if I take a family picture for the board?"

And that's how our babies (I'm sorry, _Katie_and _Leo__'__s)_first minutes of existence came to be. It was just a preview for the future, though, because family was something they would never be able to get rid of. I hope they never could.

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

_6:34 PM_

I sighed, staring out the window. It really didn't feel like I'd just given birth to twins four hours before. The babies were curled up in their tiny hospital cribs next to me, sleeping like the beautiful little angels they were (Katie even had "angel" as part of her middle name). After eating Thanksgiving dinner at the Formans, everyone returned with a mini feast for me and Steven to indulge on. Red had given me a gift, Eric's old cradle that he'd once expected to give to a third child that never existed in the first place. I'd been warned, though ("Don't tell the dumbass you have it!" I'd been told).

I'd spent most of the night watching the babies sleeping and talking about their futures with Steven. We couldn't agree on which one would go to Harvard Law and which one would go to medical school, but we did know that once they left the hospital they'd go straight to the Formans. It was a tradition in our strange family for all of the babies to go there first, and everyone liked it that way.

Both of the babies started to cry and I went to go get them, but Steven stopped me. "You need your rest," he'd told me.

By now, he had mastered the art of carrying both twins at once, and he was going to have to keep the skill if we wanted to keep up with our kids. He returned back to me and set Leo in my arms.

"Steven," I started, rocking Leo back and forth. "Could you get the book I stuffed in my bag?"

"Yes, your highness," he joked, reaching under the bed and pulling out a pale blue, paperback book and handing it to me.

"Come here," I ordered, moving to the side and patting the empty space next to m.

"Sheesh," Steven said, but still following my orders. "You're just full of commands today, aren't you?"

I stared at him, into the eyes that were forever engraved into my mind, and vise versa. Steven leaned down to kiss me, one that lingered on my lips for long after and made me fall dizzy for a moment.

I smiled and flipped the book open, clearing my throat to read it aloud.

_A__mother__held__her__new__baby__and__very__slowly__rocked__him__back__and__forth,__back__and__forth,__back__and__forth.__And__while__she__held__him,__she__sang:_

_ I'll love you forever,  
>I'll like you for always,<br>As long as I'm living  
>my baby you'll be. .<em>


End file.
